Joe's Shopping Day
by Kaeera
Summary: MIMOE - Joe goes shopping with Mimi...(A sequel to 'Joe's Diary', but you don't have to read it to understand the story)


Joe's Shopping Day

> __   
__   
__ __
> 
> _Digimon doesn't belong to me. Enjoy this story!_
> 
> _This is a Mimoe story....it's kind of a sequel to my other story (Joe's Diary), but you don't have to read it._   
_It's romance...yeah, I can't believe it, I wrote something which isn't drama..._   
_Kaeera wrote a romance! OMG!___
> 
> _>-P_   
__   
  
  
  
  
  

> 
> **Joe's Shopping Day**   
  
  

> 
> I shouldn't have said 'Yes' to this stupid idea. Definitely, I shouldn't.
> 
> But I did, and now I am here, in the shopping centre, surrounded by many, many people who seem to enjoy this.   
And with me is a cute girl with a pink top and jeans, who runs from one shop to another in order to search some clothes for me.
> 
> She enjoys it.
> 
> I not.
> 
> "Oh, Joe, let's go in this shop over there, I am sure you'll look great in this trousers!"
> 
> "But Mimi – I don't want that the people see my underwear...I will never wear such trousers."
> 
> "Don't be silly, that's modern! I bet that Smogg will look great on you!" _(a/n: Smogg is a German fashion brand, I don't know if it's international or not.)_
> 
> "I bet not!"
> 
> "We will try it!"
> 
> With this words, she pulls me towards the shop. Boy, this girl must be born in shops.   
It's her element! Fishes live in water, birds in air and Mimi lives in shops!
> 
> "Try this!", she hands me olive green trousers with many pockets. "Why so many pockets?", I want to know. "I won't need them all."   
"You don't use this pockets, they only look cool!"   
"Aha."   
This is a secret I will never solve: Why does anyone think that pockets look great? They are useful, but I have never heard someone who says: "Oh my dear! You have wonderful pockets!! Where did you get them?" That's silly, isn't it?
> 
> But Mimi seems to like them, and she's the boss here, so I sigh and walk towards the changing cubicle.   
There are many boys in my age, but they all look like skaters or...well, they look more like Tai or Matt. Not like me.   
It seems that I am an outsider here...
> 
> I notice that some boys are staring at Mimi who is looking at some pullovers.   
Well, she's really cute, there must be many boys who have a crush on her.
> 
> The trousers are too big, and I put them back. And where's Mimi?
> 
> "Isn't this sweatshirt nice?", she yells and waves with it.
> 
> "But Mimi – it's _pink_!", I protest, "I will never wear that!"
> 
> "Pink is a nice colour!", she makes an offended face.
> 
> "It's a nice colour for _girls_!"
> 
> "Okay, okay.", she pulls my arm and says enthusiastically: "Let's go to the next shop!"
> 
> I can't share her enthusiasm. I feel already tired and wish me to sit down and relax – maybe reading a good book. I will never –_ never_ – understand girls and their strange shopping attitudes. Mimi complains when she has to walk more than a kilometre, but she can spend the whole day in running from one shop to the next...where distance covered is about 10 kilometres.
> 
> "Hey, Joe, where did you pick up this Sweetie?"
> 
> I turn around to see where this voice came from. It's Tim, a classmate of me. He usually doesn't talk to me; he's a show-off, a sports-man - guys like him don't talk with swots like me.   
"This '_Sweetie_' is my friend Mimi.", I point out.   
He looks surprised and pats me on my shoulder: "Hoe, you have a girlfriend? And such a cute one? I never expected this of you! But I think she deserves someone better."
> 
> "Ah, well, imagine who the 'better one' will be....", I muffle angrily, "and she isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend, okay?"
> 
> "Just a friend, okay.", he nods and grins. I feel the sudden desire to hit him.   
"No Joe", I remind myself, "Violence is something for the Stupid....it's no solution!"
> 
> Mimi stayed silent due our conversation, big eyes watching us both full of interest.   
Tim bows a little and says: "Hi, my name is Tim...I am classmate of...him." He claps again on my shoulder, and I have to cough, "Would you like to drink some tea with me instead of walking around with this...boring swot?"
> 
> "I'm sorry", she says coldly, "but this _'boring swot_' is my friend, and I prefer his presence to yours!" She takes my hand and pushes me away: "Come on, Joe."
> 
> When I glance back, I see him standing there with a very confused look on his face.   
I chuckle, and for the first time I enjoy this day.   
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> "Owww, let's make a break!", I complain, "My feet are hurting, we are here for hours now!"
> 
> "Stop your complaining, we still haven only found a sweatshirt, you need trousers, too!"
> 
> "Only a little break...please!"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Please?"
> 
> "I said 'No'!"
> 
> "Mimi, you are acting like Tai, do you know that?"
> 
> "Huh, why that???"
> 
> "Because you are pushing me forward and forward, ignoring my complains!"
> 
> She giggles: "Well, when I am Tai, then you have to be me....because you complain like a spoilt child."
> 
> "Naw, I don't have a pink cowboy hat!"
> 
> We have to laugh.
> 
> "Okay, silly, we'll make a little break in this Café over there."
> 
> "Thank you!", I sigh relieved.
> 
> When we finally sit down, ordering a cappuccino, we remember old memories of the time being DigiDestined.   
"It's funny", Mimi says thoughtfully, nipping her cappuccino, "We two, we have always been the one who complained, or who were too lazy..."   
"Yeah, and I was never as brave as Tai has been."   
"Me too! I was always scared that dirt may come on my clothes..."   
"The only thing I wanted was to go home, because I had some important exams."   
"I know", she laughs, "I always wondered why someone would want to go home for school..."   
"And I always wondered how someone could only think of clothes and make-up!"
> 
> Her expression becomes sad: "I would like to see Palmon again..."
> 
> "I think we all would like to see our partners again.", I look into my cup with cappuccino.
> 
> "Why are you always so reasonable??", she asks, changing the subject.
> 
> I blink. Why...that's a good question. In fact, I don't know the answer.   
I have always been like that...kindergarten, elementary school....   
Reasonable and pessimistic, that was my attitude for my life, although it changed a bit the last months.   
"So???", she's still waiting for an answer.   
"I don't know."   
"You don't know? Why don't you know that?"   
"Well, Mimi, do you know why you are so crazy after shopping??"   
"Ummh...because it makes fun??"
> 
> "Forget it", I sigh, "I've always been very reasonable. That's me...imagine a Joe Kido who acts like Tai!"   
"Oh!", she looks amused and starts giggling, "A Joe with goggles who runs from one dangerous situation to the next..."   
We both have the picture of me in my head...me with stupid goggles on my head.   
"Maybe that would be a good idea for Halloween", I mumble, while Mimi is nearly crying of laughter.   
She wipes a tear from her eye. "I didn't know that you can be funny, too!"
> 
> I've been funny? Oh. A totally new experience to me. Hmmm....not that bad...
> 
> Mimi finally calms down and continues drinking her cappuccino.
> 
> Some guys pass by and whistle at her. She looks angry and confused. "I wonder why they do that. I hate it!"
> 
> "Because you are cute.", when I noticed what I've said, I blush.   
She blushes, too. "Do you really think so?"
> 
> "Ehm...yes...", I stammer and watch the very interesting white tablecloth (there are some dirt marks on it).   
"Thank you.", she whispers and watches the tablecloth, too.   
After a few minutes of silence, I decide that we can't stay like this.
> 
> "Do you think we should continue our shopping trip?"
> 
> "O-Okay."   
  
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> After an other hour, Mimi finally decides that it's enough for today, and we leave.
> 
> "Thank God that this is over!", I sigh happily when we walk back.
> 
> "Why that?", she looks angry, "Was it so bad with me?"
> 
> "Oh no, not because of you....I just HATE shops and shopping!"
> 
> "And I hate learning and school!", she smiles.
> 
> I laugh. "That fits perfectly!"
> 
> I look up to the sky. I am a little bit confused...Have to think about Mimi...she was always a friend for me, but now I wonder if she isn't something more....   
I really like her...like her a lot.   
She's not the Barbie-Doll she used to be, and has a real warm heart. And I enjoy talking with her.   
But I have no chances; she will never see more in me than a friend. A girl like her doesn't date with a boy like me...   
For a moment I hate myself. When I would be a little more like Tai or Tim...or Matt, then I would have a chance.
> 
> "Joe, is everything okay?", a worried voice asks.
> 
> "Oh, yes, I only had to think about some things!"
> 
> She smiles sadly: "Oh, Joe, sometimes I envy you..."
> 
> "What? Me?", I can't believe it, "Why that?"
> 
> "Because you are so mature. I am so...childish and stupid..."
> 
> "But that's wrong! You are very mature in your own way...And you aren't as pessimistic as me, that's why I like you so much!"
> 
> Her head bounces up. "Really? You – like me?"
> 
> I feel that my head becomes as read as a tomato. "Uhm...well...in one way...you could say so...."   
Oh no! What have I done! No she will laugh at me!
> 
> "That's great!", she jumps up and down, and I look up when I hear the happiness in her voice. Now I'm totally perplex!
> 
> She stops her jumping and smiles to me...the brightest and most lovely smile I have seen for my whole life.   
"I like you, too...but I was afraid of telling it...I thought you despised me..."
> 
> "How could you think that? I never despised you, in contrary, I thought that you would despise me...."
> 
> I cough. "So you really...like... me?"
> 
> She nods and blushes.
> 
> My voice cracks when I continue: "So would you like to go...on a date...with me??"
> 
> I take a deep breath and wait...
> 
> Her answer is only a soft whisper, but it makes my heart beating faster:
> 
> "Yes."   
  

> 
> Maybe shopping days aren't that bad...   

> 
> THE END   
  
  
  
  
__ __
> 
> _Okay, Okay, it's bad, I know...short and senseless....*sighs*_   
_I think I will go back to my drama fics, that's better.___
> 
> _I know that I haven't finished 'Bird-Lover' yet, but I had this idea and I HAD to write it down._   
_It was a stupid idea, but now I can continue writing in peace.___
> 
> _All you Mimoe lovers: don't hate me, okay? Please*begs*..._   
__ __
> 
> _And thanks a lot for reading, even if it's a stupid story._   


  
  
  
  



End file.
